Save Part Of Yourself
by msblaineyxo
Summary: When I picture you, I think of your smile and it drives me wild. Your laugh escaping you, your head thrown to the side and it drives me wild
1. Chapter 1

Eponine's head throbbed. A hangover seemed to rattle through her skull as her eyes adjusted to the unbearable sunlight. It had been her first high school party and as excited as Eponine was, remembering it might have been a tad bit nicer.

She knew that this wasn't her room or any room in her house for that matter. It had some sense of familiarity to it, but nothing she could point out especially as her head ached. She was both sweating and freezing and she could barely taste vomit on the back of her throat. Her lips were dry and cracked and her skin itched, dry from sweat.

_What the hell did you do, Eponine?_

It was then that Eponine felt the king-sized bed stir next to her. In the fifteen seconds she had been awake, she had barely noticed how truly and unabashedly naked she was. But she was now aware of her breasts that rested on top of the sheets, which thankfully, lined most of her chest in egyptian cotton.

Suddenly, the man stirred again, his arm snaking around the spare pillow lying by his chest. Eponine prayed that it was someone at least halfway decent. Someone that Eponine knew a little bit. Because a total stranger would have been a red mark right on Eponine's conciense. She

At 15, Eponine had given away the one thing she truly owned to a boy she wasn't in love with. She felt a knot in her stomach tighten. There was no going back. A virginity cannot simply be reclaimed and Eponine knew that. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she glanced around the room, trying to grab her clothes as quietly as possible. Because, whoever was asleep in the bed might wake up.

And looking at him and realizing that what had happened was real was too much for Eponine to begin to process or feel.

She was a freshman. She didn't understand why she had gone to a stupid party in the first place. The condom lying on the ground next to her foot confirmed what she already knew was true. Her blouse that she had ironed to perfection was in a messy heap on the ground as was her skirt. Her underwear were on the lampshade and her bra was flung across the bedpost. The mattress squeaked in the quietest fashion as she pulled her bra off the bed and pulled it on. Everything she did seemed to be 2000 times louder than usual.

Eponine had to leave and soon. Walking seemed to shoot pains through her stomach and she threw on her clothes, her blouse inside out and very see-through. She cursed at the fact that she couldn't find her undershirt, but knew not to linger.

As she fled the room, she glanced back at the bed and there lying on the bed, his shirt off and his arm clinging to a pillow, laid Ricky Enjolras. The most popular senior in the school and also the richest. Football player, typical jock and a family friend. He was her older brother's best friend. She began to feel herself become sick. Not only mentally, but also physically. She knew something had seemed familiar, but she hadn't been able to recall.

And that was when it all came flooding back.

_The party was in full effect. Even though Eponine knew that she shouldn't have been there, she had showed up on a whim. And she didn't regret it at all._

_"'Ponine, you shouldn't be here," Enjolras warned. He was six inches taller than her and muscular. His letterman jacket seemed to hide his body in a way Eponine wished it didn't. She giggled, her hand gripping the full Solo cup and her other hand resting on Enjolras' chest, "You could get into serious trouble,"_

_"And?" Eponine slurred, trying to find balance. The room was dimly lit and music seemed to seep under the shut door. Something pop and something Eponine would have usually disliked, "C'mon, Enjy, let's have some fun,"_

The last thing she remember was her lips pressed against his.


	2. Chapter 2

Eponine woke up on Monday morning with a sense of dread in her stomach. Sunday had been a blur of popping Advil and sleeping off what had happened. It had been the first time she had ever drank and Eponine had somehow recovered enough to drag herself out of bed on the rainy April monday and onto the universal Hell known as high school.

She pulled her hair into a sloppy bun, pulling on one of Marius' old T-Shirts and a pair of sweatpants. She looked disgusting, but her head still twinged with pain from Saturday nights escapades and all she wanted was to crawl back into bed and sleep all the live long day.

She could hear the typical sounds of her family waking up. Marius taking far too long in the shower, her mother frying up bacon and her father humming a song to himself. Those small sections seemed to make Eponine's home in her mind. Eponine knew that it was the little things that counted.

But what had happened on Saturday was a big thing.

And that one counted a whole lot.

Of course, Marius would never find out. He would kill both of them. Enjolras for sleeping with his baby sister and Eponine for sleeping with his best friend. But Enjolras was probably over what had happened as Eponine should have been.

But for some reason, it kept creeping back to her mind with every thought she had.

Her homework was strewn across her desk and she hastily pushed into her backpack. Algebra II Honors, French III, English Honors. School was the one of the only places where Eponine felt confident in her work. She would raise her hand with pride among confused sophomores and juniors and despite the sneers of "geek" and "nerd", Eponine would raise her hand every time.

However, Eponine whenever she found herself finished with her schoolwork and her brain tired, she went to the Peaceful Place. Somewhere only Eponine had ever seemed to discover. Lush pines trees kept the small pond hidden from view. Three miles into the woods behind her house, she would walk as branches scraped her bare legs. She would bring something that nobody knew about- her paintbrushes. With her hands smudged with paint stains and shorts occasionally ruined, Eponine would paint in the silence that the place offered. She would sit in the dirt under a shady willow tree until her painting for the day was finished or until she could no longer see from the darkness that would engulf her at dusk. Mosquitos would nip at her skin, but no matter how itchy and raw her skin would become, she would always venture back the next day.

Eponine was stolen from her trance by Marius knocking on her open door.

"We're gonna be late, Ep. Senior Spring kicks off today and you know I don't wanna miss that." He said with a wink and he shuffled downstairs before Eponine could even nod.

Enjolras had grown up three houses down from her. He and Marius drove to school every morning with Eponine in the back seat, no matter how much she had protested in the past. Now, Eponine would rather walk in the pouring rain than face him.

But she swallowed down a granola bar and a bottle of water and with her legs quaking, slowly walked towards the car parked in the driveway.

And Eponine knew it was going to be a long day.


End file.
